ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's Decision (Epilogue)
With Aurora returned, curse lifted and Phillip reunited with her, Enchanted Dominion has been restored. But it comes with a heavy price - the new mystery surrounding enemy advantages. Kiva finally found Ratchet, Terra and the stranger near a balcony. Kiva: Hey there, guys. Terra: Hey, honey. Kiva: Hi, my love. *kisses Terra* Ratchet: So, Kor gave a power crystal to Maleficent.. But why? ???: Power can be used in many ways.. Even corruption. Kiva: Kinda like 'Skylanders'. - Both Ratchet and the stranger looked each other in confusion. ???: Yeah.. Something like that. Kiva: With all that power from the crystals, they'll be stronger. ???: Maybe.. From the reports recently, that crystal was stolen and was dropped to the Forbidden Mountain. I need to make sure no more crystals will be dropped off to many worlds. Ratchet: Right. ???: I know this is a silly request, but I have a recon mission for you and the gang, if you have the time. Kiva: Seems fair. Right, my love? Terra: Of course. He did help us. What's the recon mission? ???: During my training, I was granted access to many places on Earth, including the North Pole. Clank: I believe the North Pole is were Santa Claus lives. Kiva: I know. ???: Well, anyway.. There's a small but very powerful artifact that will ultimately help with the war effort. If you can find it and bring it back to me, I'll return the favor and help you win. Kiva: Okay, you got a deal. - The stranger then handed over the coordinates for the North Pole to Ratchet. ???: Enjoy some time at the ballroom. You and Terra deserve this moment together. Kiva: Thanks, stranger. - The group headed over the ballroom and Kiva, with Terra, danced around the room. In the process, Aurora's dress color keeps changing again. Ratchet: Why did you help me earlier? ???: I knew that this group of villains have gone either smart or insane.. Ratchet: Can't blame you. Hope you solve this case for us. ???: I hope so, too. - After the dance, the dropship was ready to pick the gang up. Kiva: Well, time to head to the dropship, my love. Terra: Sure thing, sweetheart. Aurora: Thank you all so much for saving this kingdom. Phillip: Yet, it's been a crazy day.. But, I'm glad it all went well for all of us. Ratchet: No problem. Take care, guys. - The dropship takes off to the skies, seeing Aurora and Phillip waving goodbye from the surface below. Back at the starship, Terra thinks through the things that just happened a few days ago and, for reasons he almost knew, he couldn't let it go on his head. Kiva enters Terra's room shortly after, with both questions on their minds. Kiva: Hey, my love. Terra: Hey, sweet pea. Hey, can I ask-- Kiva: Same here, but you can ask me first, my love. Terra: Why did you want to help us fight Tachyon? I mean, I care for you so much..that I don't want anything bad happen to you again... Kiva: Well, my love, cause no matter how tough they get, light can overcome the darkness. Terra: Wow.. You really are amazing.. Kiva: *blushes* Oh.. Thanks, my love. Terra: Okay, your turn to ask me. Kiva: Well, I'm writing down the things you and I wanna do alone.. So, my love, wanna go on a date with me? - Feeling confident since a long while, Terra has his decision about this new step in life. Terra: Yes, I would. Any idea where to start? Kiva: How about we figure out where to start, after we make our own totems, my love. Terra: Sounds romantic. - Suddenly, Clank used the speakers for a sudden announcement. Clank: Prepare your snow gears! We are now taking a good break and the captain decides to choose our next course - The North Pole. We should arrive within two days. Terra: Huh.. That was a sudden change.. Kiva: I guess the North Pole is the start to our date, my love. Terra: Perfect. Now, about those totems.. Kiva: Yeah, let's make them, my love. - Both Kiva and Terra headed out of the room as the episode ends. Category:Scenes